thestarwarscanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Star Wars: Episode IV A New Hope
Star Wars: Episode IV - A New Hope (initially known as Star Wars upon its release) is a 1977 adventure space opera film. It is the first installment of both the Original Trilogy and the Skywalker Saga. Timeline The film takes place nineteen years after Revenge of the Sith and set three years before The Empire Strikes Back. Plot Summary ''This plot was orignally taken from ''Wikipedia.org. The galaxy is in a civil war. Spies for the Rebel Alliance have stolen plans to the Galactic Empire's Death Star, a heavily armed space station capable of destroying planets. Rebel leader Princess Leia has the plans, but her ship is captured by Imperial forces under the command of the evil lord Darth Vader. Before she is captured, Leia hides the plans in the memory of an astromech droid,R2-D2, along with a holographic recording. The droid flees to the surface of the desert planet Tatooine with fellow droid C-3PO. The droids are captured by Jawa traders, who sell them to moisture farmers Owen and Beru and their nephew, Luke Skywalker. While cleaning R2-D2, Luke accidentally triggers part of Leia's message, in which she requests help from Obi-Wan Kenobi. The next morning, Luke finds R2-D2 searching for Obi-Wan, and meets Ben Kenobi, an old hermit who lives in the hills and reveals himself to be Obi-Wan. Obi-Wan tells Luke of his days as a Jedi Knight, one of a faction of former galactic peacekeepers with supernatural powers derived from an energy called the Force who were wiped out by the Empire. Contrary to his uncle's statements, Luke learns that his father fought alongside Obi-Wan as a Jedi Knight before he was betrayed and killed by Vader, Obi-Wan's former pupil who turned to the dark side of the Force. Obi-Wan offers Luke his father's lightsaber, a Jedi weapon. Obi-Wan views Leia's complete message in which she begs him to take the Death Star plans to her home planet of Alderaan and give them to her father for analysis. Obi-Wan invites Luke to accompany him to Alderaan and learn the ways of the Force. Luke declines, but changes his mind after discovering that Imperial stormtroopers searching for C-3PO and R2-D2 have destroyed his home and killed his aunt and uncle. Obi-Wan and Luke hire smuggler Han Solo and his Wookiee first mate Chewbacca to transport them on Han's ship, the Millennium Falcon. Upon the Falcon 's arrival at the location, the group discover that Alderaan has been destroyed by order of the Death Star's commanding officer, Grand Moff Tarkin, as a show of power. The''Falcon'' is captured by the Death Star's tractor beam and brought into its hangar bay. While Obi-Wan goes to disable the tractor beam, Luke discovers that Leia is imprisoned aboard and, with the help of Han and Chewbacca, rescues her. After several escapes, the group makes its way back to the Falcon. Obi-Wan disables the tractor beam, and on the way back to the Falcon engages in a lightsaber duel with Vader. Once he is sure the others can escape, he allows himself to be killed. The Falcon escapes the Death Star, unknowingly carrying a tracking device which the Empire follows to the rebels' hidden base on Yavin IV. The rebels analyze the Death Star plans and identify a vulnerable exhaust port that connects to the station's main reactor. Luke joins the rebel assault squadron, while Han collects his payment for the transport and intends to leave despite Luke's request that he stay and help. In the ensuing battle, the rebels suffer heavy losses after several unsuccessful attack runs, leaving Luke one of the few surviving pilots. Vader leads a squad of TIE fighters and prepares to attack Luke's X-wing ship, but Han returns and fires on the Imperials, sending Vader spiraling away. Helped by spiritual guidance from Obi-Wan to use the Force, Luke successfully destroys the Death Star seconds before it can fire on the rebel base. Leia awards Luke and Han with medals for their heroism. Synopsis Cast *'Mark Hamill' as Luke Skywalker *'Harrison Ford' as Han Solo *'Carrie Fisher' as Princess Leia Organa *'Peter Cushing' as Grand Moff Tarkin *'Alec Guinness' as Ben Kenobi *'Anthony Daniels' as C-3PO *'Kenny Baker' as R2-D2 *'Peter Mayhew' as Chewbacca *'David Prowse' as Darth Vader *'James Earl Jones' as the voice of Darth Vader *'Phil Brown' as Uncle Owen *'Shelagh Fraser' as Aunt Beru *'Jack Purvis' as Chief Jawa *'Alex McCrindle' as General Dodonna *'Eddie Byrne' as General Willard *'Michael Bell' as General Willard (voice) *'Drewe Hemley' as Red LeaderStar Wars Databank *'Dennis Lawson' as Red Two (Wedge) *'Colin Higgins' as Fake Wedge *'David Ankrum' as the voice of Wedge Antilles *'Garrick Hagon' as Red Three (Biggs) *'Jack Klaff' as Red Four (John "D") *'William Hootkins' as Red Six (Porkins) *'Angus McInnis' as Gold Leader *'Jeremy Sinden' as Gold Two *'Graham Ashley' as Gold Five *'Don Henderson' as General Taggi *'Richard Le Parmentier' as General Motti *'Leslie Schofield' as Commander #1 *'Jabba the Hutt' as Himself *'Mark Austin' as Boba Fett *'Rick Baker' as Figrin D'an and Hem Dazon *'Jay Benedict' as Deak *'Lightning Bear' as Stormtrooper *'Jon Berg' as Momaw Nadon and Tech Mo'r *'Doug Beswick' as Lirin Car'n and Ickabel G'ont *'Paul Blake' as Greedo *'Maria De Aragon' as Greedo *'Larry Ward' as the voice of Greedo *'Andy Bradford' as Lieutenant Tanbris *'Ted Burnett' as Wuher *'John Chapman' as Rebel pilot *'Jenny Cresswell' as Jenny *'Alfie Curtis' as Dr. Evazan *'Robert A. Denham' as Crocker *'Peter Diamond' as Garouf Lafoe, Stormtrooper, Tusken Raider, and Death Star Trooper *'Eddie Eddon' as Pello Scrambas *'Sadie Eden' as Garindan *'Kim Falkinburg' as Djas Puhr *'Anthony Forrest' as Laze Loneozner *'Peter Geddis' as Captain Antilles *'Rusty Goffe' as Kabe, Jawa, and power droid *'Laurie Goode' as Hrchek Kal Fas *'Christine Hewett' as Shada D'ukal *'Al Lampert' as Commander Daine Jir *'Michael Leader' as Stormtrooper *'Laine Liska' as Muftak and Cantina band member *'Mardji' the elephant as banthas *'Mandy Morton' as Swilla Corey *'Robert O'Mahoney' as Theron Nett *'Lorne Peterson' as Osleo Prennert *'Marcus Powell' as Rycar Ryjerd *'Pam Rose' as Leesub Sirln *'George Roubicek' as Commander Praji *'Peter Roy' as Rebel Engineer *'Erica Simmons' as Tawss Khaa *'Angela Staines' as Karoly D'ulin *'Koo Stark' as Camie Loneozner *'Peter Sumner' as Lieutenant Pol Treidum *'Malcolm Tierney' as Lieutenant Shann Childsen *'Phil Tippett' as Doikk Na'ts *'Burnell Tucker' as Del Goren *'Howie Weed' as Ketwol and Melas *'John Wayne' as the voice of Garindan *'Alf Mangan' as Snivvian *'Arthur Rowton' as Snivvian *'Annette Jones' as Nimbanel *'Barry Copping' as a grasshopper *'Tiffany L. Kurtz' as a Jawa *'Robert Davies' as one of the four 'local ugly men' *'Jeff Moon' as one of the four 'local ugly men' *'Roy Staite' as one of the four 'local ugly men' *'Salo Gardner' as one of the four 'local ugly men' *'Fred Wood' as one of the four 'local ugly men' *'George Stock' as Yerka Mig *'Isaac Grand' as one of three 'bureaucrats' *'Linda Jones' as a 'Plutonian' *'Janice Burchette' as Nabrun Leids *'Peter Sturgeon' as a "Crocker" Category:Films of the Skywalker Saga Category:Films Category:Original trilogy